


【底特律】【卡盖】每次都要想腿肉的标题好难

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·to 焦太&缸子·私设一万个的ABO。A！卡 O！盖·PWP，900G提及。再次破戒_(:з」





	【底特律】【卡盖】每次都要想腿肉的标题好难

**Author's Note:**

> 最先进的仿生人也无法替代他。

 

从坐了5分钟的沙发上站起，盖文开始第三次用脚步丈量卡姆斯基豪宅里这个等候室的大小。盖文不是第一次被晾在这里，反正每次他来的时候卡姆斯基总有这样那样的事务需要处理，而他这个找上门来的Omega……盖文咬着下嘴唇想，要不就干脆掉头直接回家去，他因为发情期的烦躁已经一整天没吃东西了，回家他能够自己喂饱上下两张嘴。

就在盖文转过身往外走了两步时，一个女声唤住了他，“卡姆斯基先生请您过去。”哦，他那长得比大部分人类都要好看的“管家”克洛伊。

暗自“啧”了声，盖文双手插在裤兜里，跟在仿生人背后：“他在做什么？”

“沙拉。卡姆斯基先生得到了一份据说是目前最好吃的沙拉食谱，他想先试验看看是否名副其实。”

“艹，把老子晾在那他在拌蔬菜玩？”

“因为我觉得你会想要它。”卡姆斯基在盖文抱怨着走进餐厅时正坐在一大碗沙拉面前，另外两个仿生人正帮他把沙拉盛到碗里。

清新的蔬果香味让不断泛恶心的盖文感觉舒服了不少，他一屁股坐到卡姆斯基对面，抓起叉子把一颗西兰花送进嘴里。

“所以你来只是想蹭饭？”

“小警察的工资可不是天天吃得起这些新鲜蔬菜。”盖文不信卡姆斯基闻不出来他现在的状况，但是对方装傻他也暂时没打算说破。

“RK900如何？”

盖文奇怪地看他一眼，问：“那个塑料脑袋跟你什么关系？”

“公司研发的最新型号仿生人，可以自行匹配出最恰当的Alpha信息素。”

“所以你派了一个塑料屁股带着按摩棒过来，”盖文扯扯嘴角，冷笑道，“每个月强奸我一遍。”

“他释放的是你最喜欢的信息素，同时具有目前最优秀的社交系统和性爱程序。最重要的是，如果你不同意，他不可能和你进行性交。”卡姆斯基满脸不认同，显然对盖文诋毁他的作品非常不满。“你不是如此抗拒仿生人的话，相信他能成为你的最佳伴侣。”

“嚯。”Omega下意识地摸上自己后颈的一块疤痕，那是被标记过的痕迹。

“他是原型机，我费了不少口舌才让他被指派成为你的搭档。”

“真是谢谢了。”盖文翻了个白眼，他没什么力气和卡姆斯基发脾气，对方什么样子他要是还不了解，他怕是早就气死了。“假惺惺地来一段‘兄弟’式的关系就想把你该承担的责任带过吗？”盖文一把把叉子拍在桌上，“该死的人工合成信息素根本没有用。”

“这不可能。”

“这可能。”

“数据显示在RK900的帮助下你顺利渡过了之前三个月的发情期，甚至你的发情期从72小时缩减为20个小时，工作效率大大提升。”

“是啊，多亏了卡姆斯基先生抽不出空来。”

“提高效率难道不是好事吗？你期待的，能够更快得到升职。”

盖文突然觉得沙拉中的醋酸味让人反胃，他一把推开盘子跳下椅子顺手给卡姆斯基比划了一个中指，“OK，你说对了。我真是日了狗才答应被你标记。”

“我以为那会我们是说好了互利互惠。”卡姆斯基叹了口气，只站在盖文背后喊，“我可以代为预约标记去除手术，费用由我全部承担。”

背对着卡姆斯基，盖文停下脚步：“如果我不是该死的Omega，我当初就不会答应你当什么狗屁的实验对象。”他突然转过身用尖锐的声调嘲讽到，“你的新机型真是烂透了，没有人会选择那种塑料狗屎当伴侣，你编写的社交程序简直狗屁不通！”

“我很高兴你至少没有批评他的性爱功能。”卡姆斯基让仿生人们离开顺便锁上门堵住盖文的去路，“能跟我详细说说缺陷在哪吗？”他解开了高领衬衫，让自己的腺体充分地暴露在空气中，属于Alpha的霸道信息素冲向盖文。

Alpha的信息素对盖文来说并不如一些色情文学中描写的那样立竿见影，但他也免不了感到一阵眩晕——从很早以前盖文就拒绝接受Alpha的支配地位，所以他把这眩晕归结为他血糖过低——紧接着一阵苦味爬到喉咙。

那是一种不动声色的侵略，就像在森林里被蟒蛇盯上了一样，环顾四周并见不到威胁但被视线锁定的感觉挥之不去，而一旦放松警惕就是成为猎物的时候。

盖文直视着对面的Alpha，努力保持平稳的呼吸，即便他的腺体已经灼烧了起来。Omega才不是随便被撩就能张开腿被人操的货色，盖文在心里默念，发情期的Omega也不是非得进行性交才可以……

天杀的，他为什么会想到这个更令他唾弃的特性！什么Omega在发情期比起直接性交得到Alpha的信息素抚慰会更平稳的渡过，他的Alpha连艹他都不想，还期待他用信息素把他包围起来为他营造舒适的氛围？盖文怒气冲冲地瞪着眼，卡姆斯基甚至没想过收回信息素，他正企图用信息素击垮他的Omega.

死死咬住下唇，盖文不打算让卡姆斯基得逞，他知道所谓的被Alpha信息素击溃不过是Omega心软了而已，就像猫会讨好有猫薄荷的人一样。

“我们约好的，盖文，单方面撕毁协议对你来说没好处。”

对待他的血缘兄弟他的Omega，卡姆斯基都没有表现出太多的热情，盖文觉得仿生人才是他的同类，对卡姆斯基来说人类就是白老鼠。

“我没什么好说的，那个塑料狗屎不是把一切都发给你看了？”盖文后退了一步，“我相信你一定事无巨细地看了上百遍，我当然不是指数据而已。”

“可明显他没有办法满足你，即便他用了和我一样的信息素。”

“不一样。”盖文说完后，他就有点后悔，身为刑警的他竟然被套话了。

“我确信是一样的，我亲手提取的样本交给他复制。”

盖文有些受不了越靠越近的Alpha，鼻尖萦绕的微辣香气让他有些心神动摇，他很难阻止自己的本能。“该死，你知道我说不出那种感觉。跟他上床真的没比一根带熏香的按摩棒好，你的‘Omega’觉得那就像是在大海里遇难后喝海水，饮鸩止渴而已。”他的底线本就不甚牢固，因发情期翻滚而起欲望随时都要冲破理智的阻拦。“别再靠过来了，你他妈又不想艹我。”他害怕自己真的腆着脸脱下裤子求他上他，他不是没这么干过，然后现在都变成了对方嘲笑他的资本。

卡姆斯基捕捉到了些重要的东西，他同样读过Omega需要Alpha信息素安抚的研究，但他之前认为那只是单纯荷尔蒙和气味对感官的蒙蔽，然而盖文的反应确实不如他的意料。Alpha放弃了对Omega的步步紧逼，放软声线说道：“我一直以为Alpha能凭情绪控制信息素是无稽之谈，而Omega能从中感知Alpha的情绪更是笑话。”

终于从理智和欲望的拉锯战中得到一丝喘息，盖文意识到他此番前来就又是给卡姆斯基送来宝贵的研究数据：离开Alpha数月的Omega在不靠抑制剂的情况下，是无法通过人工合成Alpha信息素彻底解决发情期带来的问题。

心理上的空洞，不是单靠性爱和一瓶香水就能解决的。卡姆斯基读过这个。

盖文不再后退，但他仍然搞不清楚他为什么想来找卡姆斯基寻求发情期的安慰，他明知道对方不可能给他的。

燃烧后的松木香气明显安抚住了盖文，他站在原地接受了卡姆斯基的拥抱。“我的错，之前竟然忽视了这么严重的漏洞。”卡姆斯基在盖文耳边道歉，“让我修复它。”

盖文无法分辨这句话究竟是对他哪一重身份的歉意，但他仍然接受了，闭上眼睛贪婪地汲取对方传来的热量。这是操蛋的盖文里德的人生，他想逃离反抗的人生，他不应该再把自己踢回这个家伙身边。

接下来的事情就顺理成章了。

盖文的脸颊因体温升高而泛红，额头布满汗水刘海贴在了额头上，他就像个快中暑的树袋熊一样抱着卡姆斯基。不再勉强自己抑制发情期的本能，盖文拼命用裸露在外的肌肤去碰触他，头埋在对方颈间又舔又吸，抓着Alpha的手引导着解开衣扣，好让更多的肌肤能够相贴。

“盖文松开点。”卡姆斯基不得不拉开盖文，他有限的经历不足以支持他在被一个发情的Omega抱住时还能扒光对方。盖文被扯开后就乖巧地站着，任由卡姆斯基一颗一颗解开他衬衫的扣子，“当年我被带回家时，你也是这样帮我脱下了沾着血的衬衫。”

“我很抱歉。”他示意盖文抬手才好完整地脱下衬衣，然后蹲下去解开他的裤子，盖文自然地向前迈了一步走出掉在地板上的牛仔裤。

“那又不是你的错。”盖文翻了个白眼，一把扯开他的外套，“你在家也有必要穿这么正式吗？”这几句对话耗尽了盖文的耐心，Omega的信息素浓到他都觉得自己整个人就跟泡在巧克力浆里没两样了。

“视频会议。”卡姆斯基握住盖文的手腕把他的手拉离自己，伸出一根食指在他面前摇了摇。“嘘，我自己来。”

“我没有克洛伊做得好你不习惯了？”烦躁地收回手，盖文被迫看卡姆斯基慢条斯理地脱下衬衫、短裤，然后慢悠悠的拉下底裤。盖文舔舔干燥的嘴唇，他在会客室带着的时候就感觉到自己的内裤都湿透了，现在肯定在上面洇出一片深色，他却不敢脱掉它，淫水滴到地板上的声音怕会让自己自燃起来。他等了三个月，不差在等这几分钟。

Omega对Alpha的影响是相互的，卡姆斯基并没有他表现出来的那么冷静。他不喜欢盖文过于主动但却会在他装出可怜样子的时候给他想要的，现在盖文撑着发软的双腿倔强地站着，看起来是有几分可怜了。

卡姆斯基终于肯给盖文一些爱抚了，他的手抚摸着他的敏感带，手掌揉捏胸肌指腹擦过乳头，一路向下顺着腰线手掌没入那块碍事的布料，揉捏起他的臀部。也许是憋了太久，卡姆斯基甚至感觉盖文的屁股都泡在水里似的，一摸手上就沾满了淫液，他的手指也毫无阻碍地能顺利出入穴口。

他的Omega早就准备好了。卡姆斯基在盖文面前蹲下，扯内裤的下底拨到一边把对方勃起的阴茎掏了出来，抓着它强硬地撸动了几下。

盖文发出了小声的尖叫，他的腰不受控制地向挺动把自己送进对方手里，被布料卡住的地方有些难受不过抵不过得到的快感，他也就不在意了，反正更出格的他也不是没有玩过。

卡姆斯基的另一只手同时在盖文的后方，两根手指插入穴口扩张着。他记得那些数据，在刚开始时盖文只能接受两根，接着他能够把整个手掌都吃下去。但今天卡姆斯基不想验证这个，他又加入了一根手指，他的尺寸大约就是这样，不需要为了不必要的东西而浪费时间。

盖文把自己交给了Omega的本能，但后面随着手指抽插就响彻房间的水声让他不由自主地夹紧了屁股，他摁住卡姆斯基的肩膀祈求到：“让我也舔舔你的，或者你就这么直接插进来。”

卡姆斯基摇摇头，“目前的情况直接插入会导致撕裂伤。”他三根手指的进出还是有些勉强，于是盖文默认他选择了另一个选项。

给男人口交对盖文来说不是什么新鲜的事情，但给自己的Alpha口交的经验盖文却没有多少，卡姆斯基不会主动要求他那么做。盖文趴在了卡姆斯基身上捧着对方半勃的阴茎想，他可够失败的，连自己的Alpha都勾引不了。把没完全勃起的东西含进嘴里还说比较轻松的，他熟练地克制着自己的咽反射让整根阴茎都进到他的嘴里，嘴唇小心地包裹着牙齿上下起伏。一会他完全勃起后就没法这么做了，Alpha的长度他只能辅助手才能伺候一整根。

下身被扩张的抽插没有办法满足盖文，他含着东西的嘴唔唔地提出抗议，可卡姆斯基没有放弃自己的节奏，死板地按照同样的方向和速度进出。

就是这样他怎么可能设计出那些性爱程序。盖文暗自吐槽，他的口腔渐渐被勃起的阴茎填满，他不得不吐出来专心用舌头服务它的前端，手掌托住沉甸甸的囊袋仔细揉捏。那些程序可不是看黄片的没有性生活的程序员能编得出来的。

卡姆斯基持续地释放着带有安抚意味的信息素，他其实不知道该如何做，只是单纯想着让盖文冷静温和下来，自然信息素就带上了这样的情感传达给了盖文。Omega被很好地安抚了，在他不知情的情况下变得温顺，盖文不再急切地寻求粗暴直接的性爱，他放开了卡姆斯基的阴茎，让嘴巴做了它本来该干的事情。

“好孩子。”满意于盖文的呻吟，卡姆斯基变换了个角度插入。“啊、啊……”盖文哼哼唧唧地扭着腰一边充满耐心地等待着Alpha的给予，反正他知道他会得到他想要的，没必要浪费力气去催促。盖文放松了对臀部的管控，挺翘的屁股就像摊橡皮泥任由卡姆斯基搓圆捏扁。

卡姆斯基似乎达到了目的，他把盖文推开，提着他的脖子让他趴跪在地上。盖文软绵绵地任他摆布，Omega沉浸在舒适的氛围当中，配合地塌下腰挺起屁股。把盖文的腿掰得更开一些，卡姆斯基终于拉下那片湿透了的布料让自己的阴茎插入Omega的后穴中去。

强烈的快感反而让盖文的理智回笼了一些，他呜咽一声双手无意识地抓耙着地板，身后的人俯下身咬住他的后颈用力地进出着。他被Alpha的信息素蒙骗了，沉浸在本能的快感当中，这令盖文无来由地感到恼火，于是他没能管住自己的嘴：“你不愧是天才，看着别人干我的录像也能学得那么好，以前你从没这么——啊！”卡姆斯基一次用力地顶入打断了他的讽刺。

“那些资料确实给了我不少启发。”卡姆斯基叼着盖文后颈腺体的那块皮肤用牙齿轻磨，“证明我确实关心着你，盖文。”他散发出来的信息素也证实他所说的。

盖文感到更不平了，那他何必白白忍受了三个月的煎熬，还让那个塑料屁股对他为所欲为。“你比我更混蛋。”他说完又克制不住自己的呻吟了。

卡姆斯基突然富有技巧地抚慰起盖文的阴茎，配合后面强有力的顶撞，他成功把盖文的呻吟变得支离破碎。

“啊、你啊……”

“你就每天想着我这样干你，想到无法忍耐就跑来主动对我翘起屁股，我都派去900了还喂不饱你，你说我可能只看过你和900的视频而已吗？”

卡姆斯基愿意的话，他的下流话同样能说得盖文腰上一抖，在毫无预兆的情况下就达到了一次高潮，他的精液喷溅到了自己的胸膛上，屁股就像开了阀门的水龙头，令Alpha能够借此向更深处戳去。

Omega的第二道入口完全打开了，这意味着整个性事最让人享受的部分的到来。Alpha用粗壮火热的阴茎填满他的Omega，龟头顶进最里面戳刺研磨着一块柔软敏感的嫩肉，又涨大一圈的阴茎强硬地要求第二个入口完全接纳它。

盖文觉得自己快化成一滩水了，欲望令全身发热，而自身后传来的一次又一次顶撞则像一道道冰凉的水流冲过他的身体浇在他的头顶。可这完全不能缓解他的情热，他渴望得到更多。

盖文已经完全被打开了，他腿根紧绷，脚趾蜷缩着，Alpha的抽插让他没办法从高潮中落下，甚至一波一波地把他推往更高处。Omega尽可能地扭着腰迎合他的Alpha，他渴望得到那个结，渴望让对方的精液填满自己。

卡姆斯基有意识地推迟了高潮的降临，带着恰到好处的折磨，在等待他的时候，盖文已经忍不住红了眼啪塔啪塔地掉着眼泪。他成功地把盖文逼到了边缘，现在是他摘取果实的时候了。

“你应该看看你现在的样子，盖文，可惜这一次我们没能录像。”卡姆斯基并没有立刻仁慈地给盖文他想要的，他凑在他的Omega耳边舔着他的耳垂说，“地上都是你流的水。”

“……！”盖文咬着唇，他刚射过的阴茎再一次被逼出了一点东西，身后激烈的抽插带动着半软的阴茎甩动，把精液弄得到处都是。“操你……啊、继续……啊……”被卡姆斯基填满的感觉感让盖文感到从心底里的满足，不同于同其他人的交媾，他感觉得到自己天性中Omega生理上的对Alpha的渴求被满足了。没有任何抗拒，盖文把自己牢牢钉在他渴望了许久的阴茎上，高喊着卡姆斯基的名字让他往自己的生殖腔里注入精液，并用结把自己送上Omega的高潮。

 

“所以你能改进塑料罐头的功能了？”盖文在情潮缓解后四肢大张地躺在地上，用腿踹了踹在他身边的总裁大人。

“很遗憾，暂时我还没能想到解决办法。”

“那……”盖文刚开口，卡姆斯基就打断了他。

“有需要你可以直接过来，别引人注目就行。”

“哈，看来你也无法抗拒生物的天性。”

“只是我关心你，让你长期处于那样的状态对你的健康非常不利。”

“哇哦，这是我听过最接近告白的话了。”盖文说完就闭上了眼睛，把之前种种的情愫压回了心底，他才不乐意在能保持理智的时候还去思考那些，他可以等下一次被信息素影响变得感性的时候再来考虑，他好像发现Alpha也不是完全对Omega没有需求，他能够利用这点。

 

END.

 

 


End file.
